Shadow Boom: The Rescue
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Nebula gets knocked out unconscious and is taken by Dr. Eggman to his lair to experiment on her. And Shadow has to rescue her before something bad will happen to her. But is he gonna rescue her alone or with the help of the Sonic Team?


**Man, when will Shadow appear on Sonic Boom TV series? I heard that some say that he will appear on the show but I don't know if that's just a rumor. *sighs***

**Sonic characters belongs to (c) SEGA/Sonic Boom.**

**Nebula belongs to me. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shadow and Nebula were fighting one of Eggman's robots but one managed to knock Nebula out unconscious. While Shadow was fighting off the badniks, he didn't notice that Nebula was captured by the biggest badnik.

"Shaa…dooowww…" Nebula was too weak to shout and she blacks out.

Shadow then noticed Nebula was gone and saw the giant badmil fly away with her.

"Nebula!" Shadow screamed. He was about to use chaos spear but couldn't since it might kill her too.

"Farewell, Shadow! HAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman on his hover mobile took off as well.

"Grrr! You're gonna pay for this, Doctor!" Shadow growled darkly.

**xxx**

Later Shadow was at the beach sitting with Sonic.

"That doctor has gone too far, Sonic. We need to save her" Shadow said.

"Yeah, he's more annoying than Dave and today he wore Eggman's merchandises" Sonic agreed.

"I just don't understand why that Doctor captured Nebula but not me. What does he want with her and why?" Shadow growled lowly.

"I don't know, Shads. We'll find a way to save her from Egghead" Sonic said.

"We? Nuh uh! I'm doing this alone. I don't need help from you or your friends" Shadow shook his head.

"Shadow, it's dangerous for you to go alone! I know you don't like teamwork but doing this by yourself can get you nowhere to save Nebula" Sonic said.

"I see. Thanks but no thank you" Shadow said, about to get Nebula back.

"Here, you're gonna need this" Sonic gave him a communicator. Shadow placed it in his quill, "I'll call if I need backup, See you later Sonic" Shadow salutes and leaves.

**xxx**

At Eggman's lair, the doctor has Nebula unconscious and that she is placed inside the capsule that is filled up with light green liquid. Her body was like floating in the air but inside the fluids as if she's underwater. Her ponytail quills were slowly dancing within the liquid as though it were wind. The oxygen mask was placed over her face for her to breathe.

Eggman wasn't trying to heal her up with the healing capsule; he was examining the blue-violet female hedgehog's strength, power, speed, and so forth.

"Ah ha, her powers seems to be useful for my robots, I might have to drain her energy" Eggman grinned. Her pulse was at a normal rate on the screen.

"Uh, boss? Don't you think that it could kill her if you drained her energy?" Cubot asked nervously to the doctor.

"Well of course, but I'll keep her alive as a living generator. With her I can destroy Sonic and his friends" Eggman smirks, fiddling his fingers.

All of a sudden, the alarm blared out loud that there's an intruder inside Eggman's lair.

"Oh, great! Now who could that be?!" Eggman growled under his breath.

It was Shadow who was dodging his traps in rage, he used his chaos powers to tear apart a badnik with his bare hands.

"EGGHEAD! I know you are HERE!" Shadow yelled.

Eggman saw Shadow on the screen and angrily pressed the button.

"Don't call me Egghead!" Eggman said and the button activates Metal Sonic in front of Shadow.

"Metal, you again!" Shadow growled.

Metal's vision showed **'Target Shadow: Threat Close'** as he charged at Shadow, but Shadow dodged and sends Metal Sonic into the wall, his head was stuck in the wall.

"Surrender Metal Faker, you're trapped" Shadow taunts him. Metal then pulled his head out from the wall.

**"Negative, Destroy!"** Metal Sonic shouted and punches Shadow hard in the gut.

"ARGH!" Shadow groaned in so much pain he couldn't move.

Metal then knocked him out with a hard backhand before Shadow could attack. He takes him outside of the lair and threw Shadow in the ocean.

**"Mission Accomplished"** Metal Sonic said and walks back inside the lair.

Tails was hovering in the air with his twin tails to fly, he saw Shadow unconscious and that the ocean is hurting him by the waves.

"Shadow!" he flew faster and dives into the water to rescue him, he put his googles on to see in the water. Shadow was sinking into the bottom of the sea til Tails grabbed his arm. He flew up from the water and got him to the shore. Shadow coughed up seawater.

But he was too weak to get up so he passed out. Tails carried him all the way back to the cottage, placing him on the couch.

**xxx**

"Uhhhh….. what happened?" Shadow woke up with a painful groan, his torso was wrapped in bandage.

"Thank goodness you're awake, Shadow" Tails said.

"Back off, fox! Ugh!" Shadow groaned in pain.

"You're injured, Shadow. What happened?" Tails asked.

"Metal Sonic beat me up good. He's stronger than before" Shadow said.

"Oh my, I know you did your best to save Nebula" Tails pats his shoulder. Shadow smiled a bit but still showed worry.

"I believe Eggman wants to use Nebula's energy, the angrier she gets, the more destructive she gets. I don't know what that Doctor is doing" Shadow said.

"That can't be good. I hate to say this Shadow but just for once, let us help you rescue your girlfriend. I know you like to do things alone but we can't let you do this by yourself again. So please, let us help you" Tails said.

Shadow sighs in defeat and held out his hand, "Very well. Just for once, deal" he said.

"Deal" Tails shakes his hand. He helped Shadow up and got out from the cottage.

**xxx**

Back at Eggman's lair, Nebula wasn't awake yet due to the energy that was drained and she's still inside the experiment capsule.

"Soon, Nebula's energy is mine and it will be in Metal Sonic" Eggman said. He lifts a plug and connected it to the machine where Nebula's energy is.

Nebula groans weakly through the oxygen mask. She gasps and pounds on the capsule but too weak to break the capsule due to her energy drained.

"You monster!" Nebula screamed, "What did you do to me?!"

"I drained your energy and gave it to Metal Sonic, with those powers he will crush Sonic and his friends, even your boyfriend Shadow! MUAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman laughed evilly.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS, DOCTOR!" Nebula screamed.

"Oh, yes I can!" Eggman said, ready to unleash Metal Sonic. The robots' eyes glowed like Nebula's, he breaks off the plug and charged energy in his chest.

"It's working!" Eggman cackled.

Nebula gasps in horror.

"Metal! Destroy Nebula!" Eggman demands Metal to destroy Nebula until a loud voice stopped him.

"STOP!" It was Shadow, but he was not alone, he got the entire team with him.

"Shadow…..uhhhh….." Nebula's energy was too weak and she blacks out inside the fluid capsule experiment.

"Sonic, you and the team fight Metal, I'll get Nebula" Shadow ordered them.

"Got it" Sonic nods and spin dashed at Metal Sonic, but Metal fires a purple beam from his chest. Knuckles tried to hit Metal but got an uppercut hard enough to send him into the ceiling. Amy whacks her hammer at Metal and sends him into Eggman.

"Robots! Stop that black hedgehog!" Eggman points at Shadow running towards the capsule.

The badniks rushes towards Shadow but Sticks jumps in the way, holding her boomerang. "GAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!" she screamed and attacked them like hell.

"Thanks, Sticks" Shadow said and looks back at Nebula. She wasn't looking good and she sure looks very pale through the green liquid filled inside the capsule.

Shadow picks up a metal pipe and hits the capsule, breaking the glass and Nebula fell to the ground, along with the green fluid splashing on the floor. Shadow held his first and only love in his arms.

"Shadow, you came back" Nebula touched his face.

"Yes, I'm gonna get you out of here" Shadow said. He gave him a hug before seeing Metal strangling Sonic.

"Urrrgh! Need a...hand...here!" Sonic gasps for air.

"GET YOUR METAL HANDS OFF OF HIM!" Amy bashed Metal away from Sonic with her hammer.

"Uhhh….." Nebula moans weakly in Shadow's arms.

"Tails, Sticks! Get Nebula to safety, I'll help the others" Shadow hands Nebula over to Tails and Sticks.

"Yes Shadow, let's go Sticks" Tails said, running with her out with Nebula in their arms. Knuckles was still stuck in the ceiling.

"Hey! I'm stuck!" he muffled screamed.

Shadow focused on helping Amy and Sonic in fighting the Nebula powered Metal Sonic firing purple bolts at them.

"Shadow, you and I are gonna be decoys! Amy, see if you can lure Metal into destroying the machine!" Sonic shouted.

"Copy that! Hey Metal, over here!" Amy taunts him.

**"Subject Amy Rose! Target Destroy!"** Metal Sonic rushed straight towards her.

She dodged him and she whacks him in the back head, only to make the robot's eyes glow bright purple. He then grabs Amy's hammer and breaks it in two. Shadow noticed a tube on the machine filled with purple energy.

"Amy, get the tube on the machine! It's Nebula's energy-….URGH!" Shadow said to Amy before getting punched by Metal. Amy ran to the machine and takes the tube. Metal noticed Amy and charged after her.

"Oh no you don't!" Knuckles jumped in and smashed Metal.

Metal got sent into the machine and explodes into flames. The team and Shadow noticed the machine began to explode too.

"It's gonna BLOW! I'm out of here!" Eggman ran away from the lab, the team jumped out as the machine exploded.

***KAAAABOOOM***

"Phew, that was close! Thanks for helping me, Sonic" Shadow said, holding his hand out for a shake.

"No problem, Shadow" Sonic smiled, shakes Shadow's hand with his.

"Yup, I think I owe you. Now where's Nebula?" Shadow said.

* * *

At Tails' workshop, Tails has a secret lab hidden underneath his workshop. Sticks followed him downstairs to the lab room while carrying Nebula over her shoulder.

"Put Nebula inside the capsule tube" Tails said to her.

"What?! You're gonna drain her energy too?!" Sticks going paranoid like she always does.

"No, Sticks! This is not the same like Eggman's. It's a healing capsule. This helps any injured person to heal their injuries" Tails said.

Sticks placed Nebula inside it and Tails puts the oxygen mask over Nebula's face for her to breathe. He activates the capsule for the blue healing liquid to fill up the capsule with Nebula in it.

"How long will she recover?" Sticks asked.

"Probably an hour or two" Tails shrugs.

Shadow and the gang came in the lab room and saw that Nebula is in the capsule, healing up in her sleep.

"Nebula" Shadow placed his hand on the glass tube; he shreds a tear for the first time for seeing his only love injured.

"Shadow, she'll be alright. It's okay to cry" Amy said to him.

"I know, I may be the ultimate lifeform but I have a heart" Shadow said.

"Did you get Nebula's energy?" Tails asked.

"Yup, it's here" Amy held the tube with Nebula's energy. Tails took it and placed it near the capsule.

**xxx**

After 1 and a half hour, Nebula woke up and realized she's inside the capsule experiment. Breathing through the oxygen mask and saw Tails standing near the capsule. She pounds on the glass that she's awake.

Tails signals for ok and pressed the button, the fluid drains out and the glass door opens. She took off the oxygen mask and the pulse detectors.

"Thanks Tails, did you get my energy?" Nebula asked Tails.

"Yup, here it is" Tails handed the tube over to her; she opens it to let her energy source flow within her body to gain her powers back.

"Okay, now to be sure that it's fully within me" Nebula said and does her flight ability.

"Yup, Shadow's upstairs" Tails said, Nebula nods and flies upstairs to meet Shadow. She saw him sitting near the table looking down and depressed.

"Shadow" Nebula said and saw Shadow's ears perk up.

"Nebula!" Shadow ran up to her, tackled her down and nuzzled her quills. He held her close, not letting anyone take her away from him. She wasn't gonna leave his side again. Ever.

"Shadow, I'm so glad I'm alive" Nebula said happily.

"Yeah, same. I swear I won't let that Doctor hurt you again" Shadow said. They then shared a kiss together.

**xxx**

Later they were at the burger restaurant with Amy and Sonic on a double date.

"I got to admit teamwork is better than work alone" Shadow said.

"Yup, even though trouble can happen to them" Sonic smirks. Then Dave came, wearing his Eggman cap.

"Not him again" Amy sighs.

"What...is...that?" Shadow asked him.

"Uh, I think it looks cool" Dave said nervously. Shadow got up and goes to him.

"I've battled Eggman three times today, nearly losing my girl, and you are wearing... HIS MERCHANDISE!" Shadow shouted at Dave.

Nebula taps Shadow's shoulder to get his attention, "Uh Shads, everyone's staring at you" Nebula said to him. Shadow looks around and realized she was right.

"Uhh…excuse me for a sec" Shadow mutters and grabs Dave, running to the alley to deal with him.

"Uhhh…I'm so dead am I?" Dave chuckled in fear that he's so gonna be crushed.

"Close to dead but no. The next time I see you wearing that annoying Doctor's merchandise. I'll make sure you are good as dead" Shadow points his finger at his nose.

"Uh okay" Dave gulps hard. Shadow chuckled evilly at his fear.

Shadow returns back to them, "He's spared guys. So no worries" Shadow said.

"Good, now let's continue with the double date" Nebula said.

The end.


End file.
